


All the Shades of Pink and Her

by OuMiyuki



Series: A Tale of Two [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, Romance, YouRikoWeek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Riko finds a flower and letter in her shoe locker. They lead her to the music room where her “secret admirer” waits. Riko never knew it’d be like that.





	All the Shades of Pink and Her

**Author's Note:**

> **Only after I wrote out You’s thoughts about each flower choice did I manage to sew the entire story together. :3**
> 
>  
> 
> **May you enjoy~ XD**

November 18th, Friday, after school, Riko opens her shoe locker and blinks surprised. Surprised to see an envelope placed above her outdoor shoes, a singular medium pink rose without its stalk sits atop the paper. Riko looks to her left and right, over her shoulders to see if anyone noticed her pause at the locker or was perhaps spying on her. Seeing that there wasn’t anyone, Riko picks up the letter and flower – the soft to touch rose into her rather spacious bag before she reads the message.

_“Hi. Do you mind turning around?”_

Words are written in a way Riko could tell the person cared about trying to make her handwriting a little nicer but fail to hide the owner’s identity. Riko brushes her thumb over the first stroke which was much thicker than the rest; she could see a certain ash-brunette’s face full of concentration as she put pen to paper.

_Am I being a bit too overconfident for thinking it’s You-chan?_

Riko blushes as she places the card back into the light pink envelope with the blue heart sticker into the side pocket of her schoolbag.

_Even though there are all these clues and signs…_

Riko does as instructed and notices another card stuck onto someone else’s locker.

_“Look to your right.”_

Riko turns and sees another light pink rose attached to the wall, a note behind. The auburn haired girl plucks the note on the opposite locker before heading for the wall with a permanent small but jolly smile.

_Isn’t it dangerous to leave a note on someone else’s locker, You-chan?_

Another flower in Riko’s bag and another note with a message of where to go next.

_“Just a little up the stairs.”_

Riko follows as told and it didn’t take long for her to spot another light pink rose on the beginning of the handrail. The second-year stops at the bottom, however, her breath taken away by the handrail which was lined with light pink and medium pink roses alternating their way up to the second floor. She couldn’t help her lips from curving high.

_Was the school ever this gorgeous?_

Riko shakes her head to break out of her reverie and made her way up the stairs, appreciating the cute and thoughtful pattern that she could see a certain design-talented girl would keep going back and forth between ideas despite already knowing what she wanted. She collects each rose into her bag with an ever-growing smile.

Following the obviously pink rose-themed guide, Riko was led to the front of the music room where she was greeted by a light, medium and now dark pink roses which were specially arranged on the door of the music room to make out a heart-shape with yet another envelope sitting in the centre. Riko had half a mind to take a picture, but that didn’t felt right so she took the envelope off the door and it’s card out to read.

_“I’m inside. Will you come in?”_

Riko’s heart does a small skip and a chuckle, her amber eyes glistening as she reread the words a good three times, hearing You’s voice in her head.

_I wouldn’t walk till here if I wasn’t going to…But it’s cute how you’re asking._

Riko took all the roses into her bag and opens the door after taking a deep breath, a futile attempt to calming her racing heart and sweaty palms.

Riko involuntarily sucks in a deep breath through her nose when her eyes take in the sight of the one and only Watanabe You, the girl with the soft ash-grey tresses she always held back from touching, the girl with the back she wants to lean on, her close, oh so close friend she’s made since living in this cosy countryside, the You-chan she harboured feelings for for months now and never thought would be the one to call her out to the music room in such a romantic way.

_Okay… Okay… Calm down, me… It’s You-chan… I knew that. I guessed that… I am so not calm…_

Riko takes another deep breath and she opens her eyes again to take a better look at You who have turned to look at her. Riko was rendered incapable of speech or movement by those impossibly vivid blue eyes the pianist has to admit she was spellbound by from the first day she knew them.

_You-chan… How long have I been staring and trying to calm myself now? Ohhhhh._

“R-Riko-chan. Um…” You’s pink dusted cheeks, shy gaze and stutter in her voice made Riko’s stomach do a triple cartwheel and her heart squeeze hard.

 _“Yeah?”_ Riko hopes her facial expressions convey.

You rubs the top of her cheek with the side of her pointer finger at least five times, back and forth (Riko counts) and opens her mouth to speak again. “Could you…come closer?”

_I’d love to._

Riko’s cheeks move mechanically upwards; she’s happy that You wants her closer, physically, in distance sense, but she’s a bit rooted to the floor near the door because of how her mind and body aren’t functioning together at the moment. Riko’s mind blames the existence of a You-chan in confession mode.

_Walk. Move my feet. Can’t be that hard right? It’s a once in a lifetime experience to get confessed to, me… No one will again if I faint now…_

Riko’s feet steps closer to the reason for her overwhelmed emotions and painfully accelerating heartbeat.

You shuffles her feet on the music room floor and Riko hears the ash-brunette take in an audibly loud and shaky breath. You then fixates her determined ocean blues on Riko who swallows, most probably audibly and nervously loud too.

“Hey… I…” You grips the hem of her skirt and lets it go and grips it again. “Do you know the meaning of the flowers I left you? …From your locker to here… I mean… You did-”

“I did.” Riko helps.

_Oh gosh, You-chan is so cute and embarrassed, I..!_

“I don’t know the meaning though…” Riko lowers her head a little, abashed for her lack of knowledge on flower language.

“I… That’s good.” You smiles for, uncannily, the first time since Riko enters the music room since Riko was too much of a nervous wreck herself to notice You’s relieved smile upon Riko’s entry to the music room. Riko raises an eyebrow at You’s statement.

_It’s good that I don’t know the flower language?_

“Ah, er… Because… Because…my…confession.” You was blushing so hard Riko’s cheeks felt hotter too. “to you…Has me explaining… Can I just say it?”

Riko chuckles softly; she couldn’t help it, You was too moe for her heart. She’s honestly glad she does not have a weak heart. Riko nods and says in a whisper. “Please do.”

You wrings her fingers together once before staring back into Riko’s patient yet eager amber eyes once more. “Light pink roses? They mean gentleness, adoration and admiration… And to me? You’re the most gentle…and lady-like girl I’ve ever met… And that makes my heart skip beats. It makes me want to shower you with all the love I can give.” You takes another nervous, necessary breath of air. “Your tenacity and beauty as a pianist… I admire that. I admire  _you_.”

Riko could only nod at the end when You was looking at her with so much unhidden love, she couldn't trust her voice to say anything, she knew she would cry if she tried to speak now. 

_I admire **you.** You-chan... How can I possibly have something for you to admire..? I'm just..._

“M-Medium pink roses…” You continues but with the way the ash-brunette’s face turned a healthy (or maybe not so healthy?) shade of red, Riko could tell medium pink roses are dangerous to the heart of pure girls like You. “They mean…r-r-romantic feelings.” You licks her upper lip subconsciously and quick, Riko holds back from wanting to touch them with her own. “I’m in love with you.”

_Oh gods, You-chan is so straightforward._

Riko gripped her left hand so as to have a bearing, else she’d faint.

You couldn't tear her eyes away from Riko. Could not. Would not. You makes sure that Riko was still with her and that she herself wasn't going to run before she continues. "And for dark pink roses... they mean appreciation and gratitude." 

_Appreciation and gratitude..._

You smiles; a sense of relaxation and sincerity seeped through the pianist from the ash-brunette’s gaze. She felt naked and raw from the way You looks at her, looking at all of her. And You speaks again, holding all of Riko's attention. "Thank you."

_Eh?_

"I never really got to say this to you a lot..." You wore a sheepish smile now. "And I really want to... Really." You closes the distance between them without warning, scooping the too surprised to even squeak pianist's hands into hers. "Thank you for transferring into Uranohoshi... Thank you for being such a great friend to Chika-chan... Thank you for being Aqours’ pianist and composer... Thank you for being you..." You pauses and breathes. "Thank you for letting me meet you. Thank you…Riko-chan." 

You smiles - widely, pure, loving- 

_Indescribable..._

Riko only knew her cheeks were wet when You's gentle thumb touched her cheek, making her feel warmer. 

_You-chan..._

"Riko-chan...I'm sorry-"

Riko shakes her head hurriedly, not wanting the ash-brunette to misunderstand or apologize. "I'm not...upset...or sad..." 

_I'm just overwhelmed... by you... and my need for you..._

You leans closer in a slow manner, her ocean blue eyes moist and glistening. "Will you...be my girl...girlfriend?" 

Riko swears she has never seen a more beautiful girl than You. It wasn't the blush covered cheeks or the cute, reddened ears. It wasn't the euphoria of being confessed to or the setting sun's nostalgic mood. It wasn't the closeness between them or the still joint hands. It was You. Just You. 

"Yes." Riko's voice cracked but that wasn't important as she threw her arms around You's neck and hugged the ash-bluenette tightly. 

_This is real. You-chan is real. She really confessed to me. And I...I..._

"I'm so happy..." You says airily and hugged Riko equally tight around her back. "I'm so happy..." You couldn't help but repeat. 

Riko laughed and cried and hugged and sniffled and just lived the moment of being in You's arms. As she never knew it'd be like this. She never dared think her love would be reciprocated. You proved her otherwise and Riko knows she’ll never forget this evening – soaked in the sunset rays and tears of You’s and her own, loved and loving all at the same time. Riko is now You’s girlfriend.

_I’m so happy too, You-chan…I love you too…_

**Author's Note:**

> **It’s the start of YouRiko Week and the start of You and Riko’s love story. ^w^**
> 
>  
> 
> **7 days and 7 prompts I’ve chosen to weave together the tales of You &Riko. Welcome aboard, and I hope to see you through and till the end of this cruise! :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Leave me a comment if you like. ^w^ (Any and every word or kudos is greatly appreciated! :D)**


End file.
